


What Might Have Been

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: 'Harry, Ron and Hermione discover the TARDIS'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic set during Deathly Hallows, give or take a little tweaking of canon. And though it’s technically a Doctor Who crossover, as long as you know what the TARDIS is, you’re fine.

“Oh good. It’s a box. We’re saved,” Ron remarked drily.

“Honestly,” sighed Hermione, “am I the only one who reads? It’s _the_ TARDIS. It disappears here and reappears there despite anti-Apparition measures. It’s the key to accessing the Horcruxes quickly and unnoticed.”

“My face being plastered across Britain does make things difficult,” Harry mused.

Ron scoffed, “But don’t you think anyone paying enough attention to recognise Harry from thousands of wizards will probably notice a ruddy great _blue box_?” 

“That’s why it’s handy that it also travels in time,” Hermione said proudly. “We could go back before anyone was looking for us.”

“Couldn’t we already do that? Don’t you still have that timeturner?” asked Harry.

Hermione looked shifty. 

“And you _can_ actually operate this ‘TARDIS’, right?” Harry added.

“Not... as such. Fine,” Hermione conceded irritably. “We’ll go on the camping trip instead, then. But I did _try_ to warn you.”


End file.
